Weimaraner
The Weimaraner is a type of SUVs in Just Cause 3. There's multiple differently named versions of this vehicle, but they're so similar that it makes sense to keep them in the same article. Appearance It's a 4-door SUV, based on the Mercedes-Benz G-Class. If it gets adequately damaged from ramming, the front begins to resemble a Land Rover. It's brown and marked with 3 white stars, indicating Medici Military ownership. The Rebellion version likewise has three stars, but with rebel flags attached to them. There's a cargo frame on the roof, along with 4 big spotlights, which are functional at night. The Rebel drop description for the unlockable rebel version is "The general purpose vehicle for military and rebel forces alike. Suitable for all terrains, it is especially capable in off-road situations." The rebel drop description for the civilian version is "They don't look like much, but these military surplus offroaders are known for their reliability and durability, making them a staple for island hopping adventures." Performance Relatively decent on and off road. The vehicle has an unrealistically high maximum speed for something this unaerodynamic. Versions and locations "Weimaraner W3" (military) Mario's Rebel drop garage does not accept this version. *Commonly called as reinforcements. *Used as a part of Roadblocks and checkpoints. *At most Military bases in Medici. **Porto Vena. **? **? *Appears in multiple missions as an enemy vehicle. *In a Random encounter as a vehicle that must be Hijacked. "Weimaraner" (rebellion) Mario's Rebel drop garage does not accept this version. *Commonly arrives as reinforcements, especially at the end of a base takeover. *Is provided during the mission Bavarium on a Plane. *Military versions at bases get replaced by the rebel version, once the base is taken over. "Weimaraner W3" (civilian) This is the only version accepted by Mario's Rebel drop garage. *Two are at N 40 48.991 E 5 37.956, on the southern island in the north bay of Insula Striate, between Maestrale and Grande Pastura. There is also a Geschwind V3000 parked against one of the Weimaraners. *Two are on one of the small islands south of Citate Di Ravello. There are two tents near the cars, but no people. It's the second island directly south. The same island also has a small unmarked outpost that has a helicopter, a car and a SAM. The outpost is controlled by either the Medici Military, or The Rebellion, depending on who controls the nearest province(s). The easiest ways to obtain one of these is with a transport helicopter, or the Urga Hroch. Both are available at the nearby Porto Coclea military base, if you take the first location. "Weimaraner Z80" ("crash bomb" racer) A seemingly usual civilian version is used for one of the Crash bomb events. In the event the vehicle is called "Weimaraner Z80". Cancelling the event will prevent the bomb explosion and let the player keep it, but Alessia does not accept it into the Rebel drop, claiming that they can't do anything with it. On appears in the crash bomb event near Fortalessa. Gallery The Rebellion JC3 Weimaraner W3 Rebel Livery.jpg|Weimaraner W3 in Rebellion livery. JC3 Rebeles Trucks.jpg JC3 Rebels Rain Rear.jpg Rebellion Weimaraner W3 Front Quarter.jpg Rebellion Weimaraner W3 Rear Quarter.jpg Rebellion Weimaraner W3 Front.jpg Rebellion Weimaraner W3 Left Side.jpg Rebellion Weimaraner W3 Right Side.jpg Rebellion Weimaraner W3 Rear.jpg Rebellion Weimaraner W3 Top Front.jpg Rebellion Weimaraner W3 Hood.jpg Medici Military Medici Military Weimaraner W3 Front Quarter.jpg Medici Military Weimaraner W3 Rear Quarter.jpg Medici Military Weimaraner W3 Front.jpg Medici Military Weimaraner W3 Right Side.jpg Medici Military Weimaraner W3 Left Side.jpg Medici Military Weimaraner W3 Rear.jpg Medici Military Weimaraner W3 Hood.jpg Medici Military Weimaraner W3 Roof.jpg Weimaraner W3 Underside View.jpg JC3 Medici Military Police.jpg|Medici Military Weimaraner W3's in a Roadblock. JC3 small car and APC.png|Alongside a CS Baltdjur. Weimaraner W3 (jump at tower base).PNG|As seen in a pre-release gameplay video. Civilian JC3 Weimaraner W3 Civilianajm.jpg|Civilian versions are extremely rare. Civilian Weimaraner W3 Front Quarter.jpg Civilian Weimaraner W3 Rear Quarter.jpg Civilian Weimaraner W3 Front.jpg Civilian Weimaraner W3 Left Side.jpg Civilian Weimaraner W3 Right Side.jpg Civilian Weimaraner W3 Rear.jpg Civilian Weimaraner W3 Hood.jpg Civilian Weimaraner W3 Roof.jpg Miscellaneous Civilian Weimaraner W3 Map Location.jpg|The location of the civilian variant's spawn point. Weimaraner W3 All Three Variants.jpg|All three variants together at Porto Le Gratia. Weimaraner W3 Rebellion Rebel Drop Screen.jpg|The Rebellion variant in the Rebel drop menu. Weimaraner W3 Civilian Unlock Screen.jpg|The unlock screen for the civilian variant. Weimaraner W3 Civilian Rebel Drop Screen.jpg|The civilian variant in the Rebel drop menu. JC3 4-door SUV.png|Double-grappled to a wall. JC3 helicopter and jeep.png Citispeed Eco 75.png|Pursuing a Citispeed Eco 75. JC3 prison raid.jpg|On the right edge of the picture. JC3 wingsuit exploding tower.png|Multiple of them in action. The Shatterer of Worlds (countryside battle).png|It's at the bottom. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles